saikou no purezento!
by miniReeto
Summary: Takao mendapat kado istimewa dari teman hijau kesayangannya! Tapi... Tunggu... Tunggu dulu. Tunggu sebentar. [a short fic] Happy birthday, Takao Kazunari! Enjoy reading, minna! xD


"Untukmu."

Belum sempat menoleh, pemuda berhelai legam tiba-tiba ditinggalkan tertanda derap langkah berat yang semakin menjauh.

"Oh ya, harus dibuka malam ini juga, _nanodayo_. Jangan ditunda-tunda!"

Kalimat terakhir tenggelam bersamaan dengan sosok jangkung berhelai klorofil di perempatan jalan. Entitas yang ditinggalkan terbengong sebelum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih; menatap sebongkah kotak besar bercorak garis-garis bergelombang yang warnanya senada dengan warna kepala sang pemberi– _pembungkus kado macam apa ini, jelek sekali motifnya,_ ujarnya dalam hati _._

Sambil melangkah pulang, sesekali digoyang-goyangkannya kotak itu di depan wajah. Bergumam dalam hati; _Ini isinya hadiah? Tapi kenapa berat sekali?_

Ah, masa bodoh. Pemuda itu menepis semua awan curiga di dalam kepalanya, lantas memeluk kotak itu erat-erat seraya tersenyum simpul–pipinya merona layaknya tomat segar baru dipetik.

Semua orang yang dilewatinya pasti langsung tahu, cowok SMA berpulas senyum _gaje_ yang barusan menjejak bau keringat tidak sedap itu sedang bahagia maksimal. Bagi Takao Kazunari, Shin- _chan_ -nya ingat hari ulangtahunnya saja sudah sangat bersyukur–apalagi diberi hadiah seperti sekarang ini; mengingat pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya boro-boro dikasih hadiah, dapat ucapan selamat saja tidak layak masuk dalam _wishlist_ saking mustahilnya. Mungkin tahun ini dewa-dewi _Shinto_ sedang bersimpati dengan kehidupan _ngenes_ yang dijalani pemuda satu itu–semenjak cintanya kepentok pada sesosok brokoli berjalan nan _tsundere_ untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

 _ **saikou no purezento!**_

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 _[a Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari fanfiction]_

 _[A/N]: Persembahan buat ulang tahun adek kesayangankuuuu Takao Kazunari mumumu :* Walopun garing, Reader-tachi, selamat membaca ya~_

* * *

Takao Kazunari dengan semangat empat-lima merobek pembungkus kado dari hadiah pemberian Midorima itu–pendar mata bahagianya saat ini bahkan mungkin saja menyilaukan cicak dan kecoa yang biasanya berseliweran di kamarnya; menjawab tumben-tumbennya kamar Takao 'bersih' dari gangguan senyawa-senyawa jorok itu. Jika tengok ke dalam isi otaknya sekarang, mungkin kalimat 'Hadiah dari Shin- _chan_! Hadiah dari Shin- _chan_!' akan terlihat _glunyu-glunyu_ di berbagai sudut. Tidak ada hal lain–karena nampaknya dari awal sang pemilik otak tidak mau repot-repot mengisi kepalanya dengan hal-hal duniawi lainnya; yang tidak berhubungan dengan basket dan Midorima Shintarou.

Selagi tangannya cekatan melucuti pembungkus kado dan bekas-bekas selotip yang tersisa, senyum lebar pemuda belah tengah itu seolah tak mampu dibendung oleh garis rahangnya–merefleksikan betapa ia sangat menantikan saat-saat dimana ia mengambil isi kotak itu, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, menemukan sebuah surat cinta yang terpulas dengan tulisan tangan indah seorang Midorima Shintarou, lantas menjerit kegirangan oleh kata-kata puitis nan romantis yang teruntuk dirinya. Kemudian, mendapat telepon dari sang pujaan hati yang menanyakan apakah ia suka dengan hadiahnya.

Sungguh, Takao mengkhayalkan hal-hal klise yang biasanya ada di dalam drama seperti itu; sampai-sampai Takao Kazunami–sang adik perempuan yang sudah di ambang pintu untuk menanyakan PR undur diri karena merasa ngeri dengan kekehan-kekehan misterius dari kakak maho-nya itu.

Waktu berjalan begitu lambat belakangan ini–lagi-lagi bagi Takao Kazunari. Tangannya berasa capek mengais kotak hadiah demi secercah harapan. Namun, pemuda yang sudah bersimbah keringat itu dibuat kaget kala isi kotak harapan itu terkuak. Isinya hanyalah setumpuk buku berbagai mata pelajaran yang saat ini sedang dipelajari di kelas dengan lipatan di sana-sini–dan secarik kertas lusuh serta pensil sederhana yang masih baru belum diraut.

Di dalam kebingungan, Takao pertama-tama meraih pensil. Mengamati hingga matanya mengernyit–mendapati bahwa pensil itu adalah pensil dengan banyak sisi; pensil keberuntungan yang biasanya dipakai Midorima untuk melipatgandakan peruntungannya di musim ujian sekolah. Kemudian, melirik kertas yang berada di atas tumpukan buku. Ada sederet kalimat yang tampak ditulis dengan begitu niat–Takao mengenalinya sebagai tulisan sang brokoli tampan, membuat detak jantungnya sekilas melonjak. Berharap ada yang istimewa di dalam tiap bait yang tertera.

* * *

 _Untuk: Takao Kazunari_

 _Selamat ulang tahun. Aku belum pernah memberimu hadiah, jadi kuputuskan tahun ini akan kuberikan. Bukan berarti aku peduli dengan ulang tahunmu, toh lambat laun kau akan mati juga, dan aku tidak mau punya penyesalan sebelum kau mati._

 _Kau suka dengan sesuatu yang tidak terduga, 'kan? Maka dari itu, aku memberikanmu ini semua. PR-ku selama seminggu penuh. Aku sudah berpikir sangat keras, kira-kira apa hadiah yang membuatmu terkejut. Nanti berterimakasihlah. Dan semoga kausuka dengan hadiahku ini. Dikerjakan ya, cicil dari sekarang._

 _Salam,_

 _Midorima Shintarou_

* * *

 _Kring! Kring! Kring!_

Sesaat setelah membaca seluruh isi surat, ponsel Takao berdering. Tidak menunggu dering kedua lagi, Takao menyambar ponselnya dan langsung mengangkatnya tanpa melihat _display_ _name_.

"Moshi-moshi. _Ini aku,_ nanodayo _. Sudah dibuka hadiah dariku? Bukannya aku penasaran atau apa. Berterimakasihlah–"_

Takao Kazunari (dengan segala cucuran ingus dan air mata) segera memotong suara di seberang telepon, "Ya, sudah kubuka. Makasih _banget-banget-banget_ loh, biji anj*ng baj*ng si*l ******** ***** *****."

Di seberang sana, hembusan angin surgawi sepoi-sepoi membelai telinga Midorima Shintarou.

* * *

 _ **Fin!**_


End file.
